The invention relates to novel multifunctional compounds for the use in treating diseases in patients in the need thereof.
The immune system has the ability to specifically or unspecifically respond to antigens (including self antigens and foreign antigens). However, in certain cases the immune system fails to recognize and to respond to these structures, such as pathogens, e.g. foreign pathogenic cells, cancer cells, or infectious agents. In other cases an immunological response is not sufficiently localized to a certain tissue or organ and thus may cause severe adverse side effects within the patients.
Consequently, it is an objective of the present invention to provide novel compounds which are capable of inducing and targeting of an immunological response to a specific pre-determined medicinal target within the patient. Furthermore, it is the objective of the present invention to provide novel multifunctional compounds, which enable an effective targeting of a biologically active structure to a tumor cell.